Insanity
by Boopdoopboop
Summary: Have you ever thought that Sonic feels Bad about the way he is now? Title change! Oneshot. Reveiws are appreciated.


**Why, hello there reader. Thanks for actually considering reading this horribly titled fanfic. XD lol, I couldnt come up with anything for a title. This randomly came to me yesterday and I had to write it. Disclamer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. (Like you did'nt already know that... XD) Warning: Sonic is Extremly out of character in this fanfic. He was purposly written like this so no flames. This may confuse people too, but i'll explain it at the end. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>There was a figure lying in bed. It was short, lean, and had a striking appearance, and anger was overflowing him. Ogilvie was his name, but he was better known as Sonic the Hedgehog. He laid in his bed, thoughts flowing through his head. Sonic growled under his breath. Lightning flashed outside, and thunder rumbled. Sonic slid out of his bed and walked to his bathroom. He turned on the light and walked to the sink. There, he splashed water in his face. He looked into the mirror to see his reflection. His mocking, demented reflection. It was almost as if it was smiling at him. "St-Stop…" Sonic mumbled. Surprisingly, his reflections mouth did not move. It giggled. "Why should I?" It said defiantly. Sonic's hand began to tremble. "Because, I said so." He said. His reflection began to laugh. "Because <em>you<em> said so? Don't make me laugh. You don't listen to anyone, why should I?" Sonic gritted his teeth. "Because. I. Said. SO" Sonic grunted. The angrier he got, the more demented his reflection looked. Its fur was dark, almost navy blue. Its eyes were Bloodshot, and they didn't have the piercing green color they usually had. They were red. It was skinny, almost as if it was starving itself. It seemed to get skinnier and skinnier by the minute.

"No." Sonics reflection said. "No. I won't listen to you. I am you. The cocky and arrogant little hedgehog you've always been." "STOP!" Sonic screamed. "You keep coming here to haunt me….Why do you keep doing this to me?" His reflection smiled evilly. "I came here to change you." It said. "So, you better listen. And listen well." Sonic calmed down a bit. "O-Okay…" He stuttered. "You need to change." His reflection said. Sonic looked at it confused. "By change, I mean stop being the way you are now. You- We are arrogant. We are pompous. WE are the biggest jerk in the world." "Shut Up….' Sonic said. He was barely audible. "What?" His reflection said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sonic screamed. "All of that shit is in the past….There's nothing I can do about it now… Yes. I'm arrogant. I admit it. Why be nice and understanding, when I can be the sarcastic little bastard I am now. What's the use of changing? No one would notice anyways. All they want me to do is save their little asses. '_Oh Sonic, Eggman's being a prick again! Go save us'!_ Well you know what? NO! IM DONE! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sonics reflection began to laugh again. "No one will notice? You're starting to get worse, Ogilvie. They've all noticed. Knuckles, Amy, and most importantly, Tails. Haven't you noticed?" Sonic stepped back from the mirror. He started to remember the past months. Everyone was avoiding him. Everyone seemed to be mad at him, and he finally knew why. He was losing it.

"Change…" His reflection said once again. "You're starting to lose it…" Sonic could barely stand to look at his reflection anymore. It was a skeleton almost, its skin hanging on a heap of bones. "I'm your grip on insanity Ogilvie…. And I'm almost gone…..Change. Change your ways and you won't have to suffer…" Then, Sonic lost it. He screamed. He wailed. He punched the mirror until it finally broke. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on a shard of glass. "See ya buddy…" A voice said. "Okay…." Sonic said. He silently cried to himself. He sat there in a pool of tears and his blood from his bleeding hand. "O-okay…" He said again. "I'll change…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Sonic went insane. Thats why he was talking to his reflection, and heard the vouce in his head. Kinda confusing I have to say, even though I wrote this. He was tired of saving people, and being the way he is. This was just an idea, so im not writing sonic like this anymore. I might write a epilouge to this, but im not sure yet... Oh, and apparantly, Ogilvie is sonics real name. ffff lol XD Im not even supposed to be on the computer right now, im on punishment. Or was depending on when you read this. XD lol Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
